


【白马】云里

by BlooNa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooNa/pseuds/BlooNa
Summary: 有人疼，有人爱，有人懂，有人宠。这大概是双鱼女的终极梦想吧。
Relationships: Bai Jingting/Ma Sichun, Good Bai/Sandra Ma





	【白马】云里

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥好说的 绝世拉郎预警 别骂我就成hhhh 只是个突然的脑洞和感触而已 其实我更嗑友情

1.  
三月的德累斯顿尚未抖落春寒料峭。阳光慷慨得好似夏天，风却是冷的，夹杂着冰雪消融的气息。  
一如北国的年初，清冷而晴朗。  
以往这时候，小马但凡能偷出一分闲暇，都会拉上妈妈一起去看看大好春光。她分不太清樱花、桃花和杏花，只知道当这些大同小异的粉红色成片成片地落入眼中，她会是欢喜的。她的欢喜真切，和花儿相映成趣，妈妈会拿出相机，记录下她的笑容。  
温情是她感受快乐的源泉。有时没有家人，也还有朋友或爱人。她对爱始终贪婪。

小马瞥了一眼正在做准备工作的节目组。  
大家都在层层叠叠的拍摄器材后忙碌。她和助理招呼了一声，转身又背离人群走远几步。  
金色的阳光，白色的云，衬得天空的蓝更加鲜艳。小马有点想念两年前的春天，有个蔫坏蔫坏的小丫头非拽着她去密室逃脱，她吓哭了，吵着要吃棒棒糖，那个小恶魔又只得无奈地去买糖来哄她。  
那时自己就站在摩天轮下等着，头顶上的天空也是这样，明媚的蓝色。  
小马叹了口气。  
好像是从去年开始吧。上一个春天她过得不太好，连带着一整年都不好。

这一年会好吗？

2.  
或许是因为距离布拉格比较近，节目组才选择德累斯顿来进行节目的前期录制。除了有一所好大学，它实在太不出名了。  
在清晨的鸟鸣声中，这座东德小城还没有完全醒来，街上只有寥寥数人在晨跑，偶尔投来好奇的目光。  
小马半仰起头闭上眼。气温还很低，风还在破坏她的发型，但她能感受到阳光轻抚着眼皮，一下就不冷了。  
空气里都是春天。她睁开眼。  
面前的人笑容干净，像刚刚从云里走下来。

“早啊，小马。”  
她反应过来，冷意戛然而止，是有人帮她挡住了风。

录制间隙，小马蹲在喷泉旁边逗鸽子玩。这里的鸽子都不太爱飞，也不怕人，有人接近了就颠着身体慢悠悠跑开，样子憨憨的。她被可爱到不行，绕着池子追鸽子，追了一两圈，微微有些出汗。  
此时的天空一碧如洗，落在王宫的玻璃墙上，落在身前的水池里。风回一镜揉蓝浅，大抵如此。她没再捕捉到云的影子。  
用手给自己扇了扇风，小马终于安分地坐下来。

弟弟妹妹们可一直没休息，在宫门前的广场上撒丫子打闹得正欢。小马端起手机录起了花絮，镜头里闪过一方衣角，牛仔的蓝色和天空一样。  
小白凑过来看了一眼又缩回去，佯装不屑地翘着腿，撑着胳膊晒太阳。  
“这些小屁孩儿，真是太能闹腾了。”  
“你不也是小屁孩儿。”她轻笑着反问。  
“对啊，”小白倒是嬉皮笑脸得很坦然，“谁不是呢。”

3.  
德累斯顿中央车站。  
他们正在执行一项任务——在列车和站台里找到线索，尽快与队友会合，然后带着线索共同破解谜题。  
小马望着门店和指示牌上的德语发愁。好不容易找到了目标站台拿到线索，她又迷路了。  
中央车站不大，但布局错综，每个站台的进出口都不统一，对于没有方向感的人来说简直是迷宫。距离约定的集合时间还有十三分钟，情急之下，她毫无头绪地横冲直撞。

前方隐隐有钢琴声传来，人群都聚拢向一处，来去之间，将闯进窗口的天光切割得明明灭灭。周围不那么喧闹了，小马听出了一段熟悉的旋律。  
这旋律曾经簇拥着她和她的小妹妹在万众瞩目下接过奖杯，曾经成就了一部电影，成就了两个人的友谊，也成就了她们各自的人生。  
她走近人群，钢琴悦耳的音色愈发清明。

被围住的男孩坐在钢琴前，牛仔衣搭在一旁。白色的帽子和卫衣无法吸收午后强烈的光线，他的轮廓被细小的棉绒揉出一轮光圈。  
小马觉得时间好像变慢了，周围的人和景都渐渐模糊，只有钢琴、阳光和那个舞动指尖的少年是真实的。她此生听过的童话，都在这一秒打开了门通往现实世界，赋予所有故事最温柔的结局。  
最后一节，他放缓了弹奏速度，抬头四处张望。小马向他挥挥手，看见他漂亮地收尾、鞠躬，抄着外套向她跑来。他离光越来越远，离自己越来越近，可这光亮还是让她晕眩得不能自已。

小白脸颊上挂着薄薄的汗珠，语气轻快，“来啦。”  
小马不由的笑了，“你弹得真好啊。”  
“找到线索了吗？”  
“找到了，在11号站...”  
没等她说完，小白便挟住她的手腕朝集合地点小跑过去。迎面而来的风有些突然，她眯起眼睛，他红了耳朵。

4.  
“原来你是这样的小白，我们果然只是不熟的朋友吼，我都不知道你还会弹钢琴。”  
小马坐在大阳伞下晃悠着腿，看落日余晖洒在石砖地上，随她的动作跳动橙红的光泽。  
“你不知道的事情还多呢，”小白把玩着手里的帽子，“你猜这曲子我练了多长时间？”  
“俩小时？”  
他摇摇头，“两天。不是我菜啊，是我认真。”  
小马立刻就意会了，朝他比了个心，“谢谢，感受到啦。”  
小白也回比了一个。  
他笑着说，“生日快乐。”

天色黑了下来，这边的酒场激战正酣。小马自知酒量麻麻，趁着团队和导演组你敬我我敬你的空档，赶忙溜出来看夜景。  
不似繁华都市的处处霓虹，夜幕低垂之后，老城仿佛被盖上了黑毯，无论酒吧里多么热闹，城中大街都是入梦一般的沉静。  
她望着最亮的那颗星。  
小时候她以为最亮的星是北极星，和纠正她的爷爷争得脸红脖子粗，气得大哭。后来她才知道，那是金星，它还有很多好听的名字，维纳斯，启明，太白，长庚。  
爷爷有没有乘风登上星星呢？  
晨间的伤感再次浮上心头，矛盾的内心在打架，一边劝自己学会成熟，学会习惯长大，另一边又顽固地逃避离别和孤独。  
门内觥筹交错，门外对影成三。  
小马托着腮出神，也不顾眼泪嘀嗒嘀嗒沿着手掌手臂一路滑下去。对她来说，独处最大的幸福，就是能肆意流泪吧。想怎么哭就怎么哭，想哭多久就哭多久。

圣十字教堂乌黑的外壁默然隐藏在夜色里，只有高挂的钟亮着，见证这里近千年来的日夜轮回。小马哭着哭着有些困了，靠着椅背几近昏睡。  
她依稀看到远方有人正平静地走向乌斯怀亚那座灯塔，她不知是七月还是自己。朦胧中，她感到有人帮她盖上了衣服。她猜到了是谁。  
何幸自己一直被爱意包围。

5.  
梦醒时分，小马睡眼惺忪地坐起来，搭在身上的牛仔外套滑落到一边。助理在一旁关切道，“姐，做什么梦了？怎么哭了呢。”  
上方是蓝天白云艳阳，下方是精致的德累斯顿王宫。导演在喊她的名字，提醒她节目录制快开始了。

一切都没有发生。时间的刻度拨回原点。  
没人道那句早安，没人陪她一起做回小孩，没人为她弹琴牵着她奔跑，也没人迁就她装在玻璃瓶中的心事。  
说不清自己的情绪，有点心虚，有点失落。她揉揉眼睛，应声赶过去。

小马强迫自己仔细听导演组在说什么，但她的脑子早就停止了工作，一句话也听不进去。这个梦境的记忆过于清晰，她不敢细想。所以，当那个身穿白衣的梦中人走过来，自卫的本能让她不着痕迹地躲开了老远。  
小白偷偷笑了一声。

一切还没来得及发生，而她身上已经有了云朵的味道。

Fin.


End file.
